


Babygirl

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: BTS Drabbles [13]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Smut, thats really it haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: When you misbehave at dinner it causes Hoseok to snap, and that is exactly what you wanted.





	Babygirl

Moans turned to a gasp as you felt Hoseok pin your wrists above you head his face inches from yours, a wicked grin gracing his plump red lips. “Don’t make me angry baby.”

“Aww come on your no fun, I was so close Hobi,” you whine as he continues his ministrations, pressing you further into the wall with each thrust.

“You can cum when I say so,” he grunts as he increases his pace, “I have a lot in store for you, after that little stunt you pulled at the restaurant.”

Soft moans left your lips as you remember the teasing you did at the dinner a few hours prior, purposely to get a rise out of him. “You know I only did it to get you to be rough with me,” you say in between sharp breaths.

One of his hands came down and clamped your mouth, his other continuing his firm grip on your wrist “You talk too much.”

Smirking you decided you weren’t done playing your games yet as you began to roll your hips to meet his thrusts, something he picked up on immediately.

“Babygirl, I’m warning you to stop while you’re ahead,” he grunted as he slowed down, smirking when a whine fell from your lips.

Playing along you purposely arched our back, causing your chest to rise, the action causing him to raise his eyebrow and sighing.

“You want to show off huh? Then give me a show babygirl,” he growled as he dragged you towards the bedroom sitting down on the bed as he watched you, waiting. “Well do you want to cum or not?”

Taking in a sharp breath you groaned as you slowly lowered to your knees in front of him, his hand coming up to pull your hair out and away from your face, “That’s right baby girl, if you do a good job maybe I will let you cum.”


End file.
